In the ghetto Reupload
by misshansson96
Summary: Ichigo had grown up in the ghetto. On day he gets hit by a car and been send to the hospital has a very storng influence on him. Warnig: swearing ofc Ichigo is in it... :D. one-shoot


**In the ghetto**

**By:**

**misshansson96**

**A/N: This is my first One –shoot so yeah I hope you like it ****. It's gonna be in Ichigo's pov. Okay I've been thinking of what people were saying about the first "version" of this so I hope this one will bee really good I appreciate that you are helping me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the idea**

Growing up in the ghetto have learned me a lot of things. I 've learned how to protect my self, how to fight. I doesn't have a family, my father abandon my mother when I was three and my sisters died when they were born. And my mother well…..

I was just 9 years that day me and my mother were walking in the streets in the night and suddenly a car come and my mother pushed me aside but she didn't make it. She died on that street and I was unable to do something.

I wanted to know who killed her and when I found out that it was a mafia boss called "The grand fisher", I wanted a revenge so I search for him but he hadn't left a trace after him and now as a 23 year old man I'm still looking for this man, but I'm left empty handed.

I have grow up in the ghetto, for some people it maybe seems hard to do that but as I already said it have given me so much and if I could turn back time I would not have it any other way because then I would not be who I am today, okay, I would like to turn back time and don't let my mother die, but otherwise I'm pleased with my life, there are many who feel ashamed that they live in the ghetto but not me. My mom always told me that you would be proud of who you are and where you came from, and I am.

This day was not unlike the others I had just fixed food for myself and would just run across the street then I would be in safety, but when I was in the middle of the street, came a car out of nowhere then it was black and the only thing I heard was people screaming and someone who was close to me told someone to call an ambulance because it wasn't too late to save my life.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..

I opened my eyes slowly but closed them again, because of the bright light.

"He has woken up" I hear a voice say. 

I feel a throbbing pain in the back of the head and the arm. What the hell happened to me? I don't remember anything.

"Why am I here?" I ask

"For you have been hit by a car," said a woman

I opened my eyes and saw her, a rather short woman around my age with pitch black hair and a loop that was between her eyes. Her eyes were an amalgam between midnight blue and dark purple. She was beautiful. But I just shook my head and just doing that hurt, I grimaced in pain about how evil it was in my head of just that slight movement.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Don't remember" I said simply

"Err okay ,last name?" She said

"Don't have any ", I said

"What? All have a last name" she said

"No, not me okay" I said, I was getting tired of the girl even though she was beautiful.

"Okay Ummm, it makes this a bit more difficult," she said confusedly

"Hmm, okay, I can ask you anything" I said

"Sure," she said and smiled

"What's your name?" I asked

"Rukia Kuchiki" she said and smiled

"Nice name," I said and smiled back

The smile she smiled was not the usual nurse smile without a warm smile personally, Had I already come under her skin, No impossible she didn't look like one of those easily charmed girls. But what about me I wasn't this easily charmed in the ghetto how could that woman just come in to my life and take my heart so fast, No impossible she couldn't take my heart that easily or could she? No.

Some months passed and I and Rukia had become close, closer then I thought a girl would ever come to me. But that question was still in my head did I love her or not? I had spent 2 ½ months on the hospital because of the memory loss I had. But it was starting to come back to me now because now I know what my name is.

I heard the door opened and she entered my room.

"Hello baka" she said with a smile.

"Hello midget" I respond.

It was just our way to say hello, we have small fights but I enjoy them and I think she like them too. But I hate when she come up with new nicknames for me.

"You know strawberry, that you can leave the hospital soon just tell us all we need to know"

she said.

Like that one right there.

" What do you want to know?" I asked

"Name, Age, Were you live, Family and background" she said.

" Name: Ichigo last name don't know, Age: 23, Live: Err in the ghetto, Family: dead, Background: My father abandon my mother, my sisters died when they were born and my mother died in a car accident." I said in a low and stern voice

" Sorry I had to know all that Ichigo, I'm gonna send the doctor up here so he can exclude you" she said in a guilty tone.

"Don't be sorry dwarf" I said to cheer her up.

She gave me a wicked smile and leave my room, I got a confused look but didn't want to sink deeper into that. While I was sitting there by the window and looked out, I thought about what I really could do with my life. I had lived in the ghetto my whole life, I have no family, but I think I not only want to be friends with Rukia I think I would be more than her friend, the big question is whether she wants it.

The door opened and the doctor came in he smiled at me.

"Hi Ichigo, feel better now?" he said

"Yes I do indeed" I said

"The only thing I want to know is if you have nowhere to go now that you are not here anymore," he said

"I can take care of myself, I'm damn good at that" I said

"I understand that but I think you might have to start working" the doctor said

"Why?" I said

"To pay the hospital bill," he said

"It takes care of me" said a woman's voice

"R-R-Rukia I can by myself, "I said

"But I will help," she said firmly

"Then this is determined" the doctor said with a smile

He left the room and I gave Rukia a questioning look.

"What!," she said

"Tell me why you want to help me I can myself," I said

"I-I-Ichigo things are like this that I …eeh …Like…, hmm,… I have as well started to like you or…. eeh I've liked you for quite some time… but not dared say anything" she stammered out

"Same here" I said quietly

"What?" she said

"You heard what I said dwarf," I said

"Idiot"

"Bastard"

"Asshole"

And so it went on for quite a while before I got up and grabbed her shoulders and when I saw that she stood on tiptoe, I bent and kissed her on the mouth and she kissed me back. It was a wonderful feeling I let my hands drop to her waist then I pulled her closer to me and she got tangled her hands in my hair.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked

"Of course I am" she said and smiled at me.

Then I knew that much would happen in my life, it would be quite a reversal for me and I did it for her sake. Because I do not want her to be in ghetto and then I'm going to change me.

The turnaround began when I got a job at a small bistro near the hospital, Rukia know who the boss were. His name were Urahara but I call him hat 'n' clogs because he always were a hat and his make a funny sound when he is walking, it sounds like clog…clog….clog.

When we had enough money so we paid the bill from the hospital. When we had done it, we noticed that we had enough money to buy their own apartment because Rukia still lived with her brother. It is a medium sized apartment that both I and Rukia really love.

When all this was over and our life was calm and still, I hear a talk about "The Grand Fisher" was back and Rukia about him. A few weeks later it stood in the newspapers that he had died of a heart attack. 

2 years later.

I walked with my hands in my pockets while my wife balanced on a low wall a little further on, I smiled at her. We were married a year ago and now we are here. The first year had its successes but also its setbacks. I had found it difficult to leave the ghetto but I did it for her sake. Anyway me and Rukia had just been on ultrasound and now we would go to the café.

"Darling, I want to hold your hand" she said  
"I'm on my way sweetie" I said and smiled

I came up to her and grabbed her outstretched hand then we went side by side at a cafe.

END!

A/N: What do you think? I like it actually review please that would make me so glad. I hope my re – writing of it please let me know what you think


End file.
